omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Walsh
1913 The Pseudo Prodigal 1914 The Life of General Villa (1914, Director) The Mystery of the Hindu Image (1914, Director) (uncredited) The Banker's Daughter (1914) The Great Leap; Until Death Do Us Part (1914) The Dishonored Medal (1914) - The Adopted Son The Life of General Villa (1914) - Villa as a young man 1915 The Birth of a Nation (1915) - John Wilkes Booth (uncredited) Regeneration (1915, Director) Carmen (1915, Director) (with Theda Bara) The Outlaw's Revenge (1915) - The outlaw 1917 The Silent Lie (1917, Director) (aka: Camille of the Yukon) Betrayed (1917, Director) The Conqueror (1917, Director) The Honor System (1917, Director) 1918 The Woman and the Law (1918, Director) (with Jack Connors, Miriam Cooper and Peggy Hopkins Joyce) The Prussian Cur (1918, Director) 1919 Evangeline (1919, Director) (with his wife Miriam Cooper) 1920 The Strongest (1920, Director) The Deep Purple (1920, Director) 1922 Kindred of the Dust (1922, Director) 1924 The Thief of Bagdad 1925 The Wanderer (1925, Director) 1926 What Price Glory (1926, Director, his most successful silent movie) (with Victor McLaglen and Dolores del Río) The Lucky Lady (1926, Director) 1927 The Loves of Carmen (1927, Director) (with Dolores del Río) The Monkey Talks (1927, Director) 1928 Sadie Thompson (1928, Director, in which he acted alongside Gloria Swanson) - Sergeant Timothy 'Tim' O'Hara (final film role) The Red Dance (1928, Director) (with Dolores del Río and Charles Farrell) Me, Gangster (1928, Director, debut of Don Terry) 1929 The Cock-Eyed World (1929, Director) 1930 The Big Trail 1931 The Man Who Came Back (1931, Director) (with Janet Gaynor and Charles Farrell) The Yellow Ticket (1931, Director) (with Lionel Barrymore and Laurence Olivier) 1932 Wild Girl (1932, Director) (with Charles Farrell, Joan Bennett, Ralph Bellamy, and Eugene Pallette) Me and My Gal (1932, Director) 1933 The Bowery (1933, Director) (with Wallace Beery, George Raft, Fay Wray, and Pert Kelton) 1936 Klondike Annie (1936, Director) (with Mae West and Victor McLaglen) 1937 O.H.M.S. (1937, Director) Jump for Glory (1937, Director) 1939 St. Louis Blues (1939, Director) The Roaring Twenties (1939, Director) (with James Cagney and Humphrey Bogart) 1940 Dark Command (1940, Director) (with John Wayne, Roy Rogers, and Gabby Hayes) They Drive by Night (1940, Director) (with George Raft, Ann Sheridan, Ida Lupino, and Humphrey Bogart) 1941 High Sierra (1941, Director) (with Ida Lupino and Humphrey Bogart) The Strawberry Blonde (1941, Director) (with James Cagney and Olivia de Havilland) They Died with Their Boots On (1941, Director) (with Errol Flynn and Olivia de Havilland) Manpower (1941, Director) (with Edward G. Robinson, Marlene Dietrich, and George Raft) 1942 Desperate Journey (1942) (with Errol Flynn and Ronald Reagan) Gentleman Jim (1942, Director) (with Errol Flynn and William Frawley) 1943 Northern Pursuit (1943, Director) (with Errol Flynn) 1944 Uncertain Glory (1944, Director) (with Errol Flynn) 1945 Objective, Burma! (1945, Director) (with Errol Flynn) 1947 The Man I Love (1947, Director) (with Ida Lupino) Pursued (1947, Director) (with Robert Mitchum and Teresa Wright) Cheyenne (1947, Director) (with Dennis Morgan and Jane Wyman) 1948 Silver River (1948, Director) (with Errol Flynn) Fighter Squadron (1948, Director) (with Edmond O'Brien) 1949 White Heat (1949, Director) (with James Cagney and Edmond O'Brien) Colorado Territory 1951 Captain Horatio Hornblower (1951, Director) (with Gregory Peck and Virginia Mayo) Distant Drums (1951, Director, remarkable for its innovative sound effects) The Enforcer (1951, Director) (with Humphrey Bogart) (uncredited) 1952 Blackbeard the Pirate (1952, Director) (with Robert Newton, Linda Darnell and William Bendix) The World in His Arms (1952, Director) (with Gregory Peck, Ann Blyth and Anthony Quinn) 1953 Gun Fury (1953, Director) (with Donna Reed and Lee Marvin) A Lion Is in the Streets (1953, Director) (with James Cagney, and Lon Chaney Jr.) The Lawless Breed (1953, Director) (with Rock Hudson) Sea Devils (1953, Director) (with Rock Hudson) 1954 Saskatchewan (1954, Director) 1955 Battle Cry (1955, Director) The Tall Men (1955, Director) (with Clark Gable and Jane Russell) 1956 The Revolt of Mamie Stover (1956, Director) (with Jane Russell and Richard Egan) The King and Four Queens (1956, Director) (with Clark Gable and Eleanor Parker) 1957 Band of Angels (1957, Director) (with Clark Gable, Yvonne De Carlo, and Sidney Poitier) 1958 The Sheriff of Fractured Jaw (1958, Director) The Naked and the Dead (1958, Director) (with Cliff Robertson, based on the best-selling novel by Norman Mailer) 1960 Esther and the King (1960, Director) 1961 Marines, Let's Go (1961, Director) 1964 A Distant Trumpet (1964